New Day
by HodorIntoMordor
Summary: Fox Alistair finds himself far from the careful watch of his constantly worried father and joining a school on the opposite side of the continent. All in the journey of looking for a new day, a new dream, a new experience.
1. Chapter 1

this is generally where the author puts some remarks, right? well, this isnt my first attempt at fanfiction, and you could probably find old stuff of mine scattered elsewhere under different assorted books, shows, etc. but yeah. feel free to leave any criticism on this. this series will be subject to infrequent hiatus' on occasion but i surrently have a lot of chapters. so yeah, enjoy. please note, it will have EVENTUAL romance but for the time being, it's fairly limited to by poor understanding of flirting. but yeah. enjoy

* * *

Fox sat alone as the airship left Vale for Beacon. He was trying to comprehend the mess of students loudly talking, not really caring but bored. ' _Damned broken headphones._ ' He had thought when he boarded the ship.

Everyone seemed to be talking about what would happen when they got there, but he couldn't have cared less. It would happen when it did. Had any of them asked him what he thought, Fox didn't plan on being very PG. The sound of an individual sitting next to him turned his mind from profanity to curiosity.

"Hello?" He asked staring in their direction.

What he got in response was a nervous, "Hi." From a girl with an Eastern Vale accent.

"East Vale, I take it?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"Uh-huh.." Was the reply, the girl mumbling.

Fox, sensing that he must have been bothering her, turned and pretended to stare at a wall. He heard something else which sounded like… clicking?

' _Ohhh, high heels._ ' He thought as a possible reasoning for the sound, not bothering to look for its source. Soon enough, the clicking stopped.

"Gonna stare all day?" came a feminine voice, less like the girl was upset but more like she was fairly proud with herself.

Fox could tell it was directed at him, given the sound was coming from in front of him. "Sorry." He said shortly and laid back in the seat, looking upwards.

"Don't be sorry, nice to see SOMEONE has an eye for the fashionable."

' _Eye for the fashionable? Ha!_ ' He laughed into his mind at the irony and let a grin and a short chuckle escape.

The girl noted this but shrugged it off, Fox hearing the distinct clicking of what he assumed to be her heels walk away.

Soon afterwards, he felt the airship land and got up. Stretching out his arms, he waited for the rest of the people to walk out ahead of him. Walking off, he bumped into a rather large student.

"Sorry." Both of them said at the same time. Fox noted that he spoke with an accent he wasn't familiar with. ' _Probably from somewhere near Vacuo, i'd wager._ '

"It was my fault, sorry, I can't exactly see where I'm going." Fox explained.

"Blind?"

"Yeah. Hey, if it isn't too much trouble, mind if I hang around you until we get to where we need to. I don't have a feel for the layout here." He asked the large man, hoping he wasn't an asshole towards blind guys.

"It's no trouble. Wouldn't hurt to have someone to talk to. I'm Yatsuhashi, but Yatsu is fine as well." He replied, Fox mentally sighing in relief. ' _So not a dick. That's good._ '

"Nice to meet you, Yatsu. The name's Fox."

The two began to walk around, Fox using Yatsu's heavy steps as a guidelines for where to walk.

"So, Yatsu, where are you from?" Fox asked, passing the time.

"I come from a small village in Vytal, lots of good people. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm from Vacuo, the capital. I wasn't too fond of Shade academy so I decided to come here. Plus, Shade didn't have much Braille over there."

"I can see the issue there. Beacon was seen as the greatest of the four major academies back home, so it was an obvious decision to my family."

"Cool. So, i take it you're a large fellow?"

Yatsu had a short laugh, "I guess even blind people can know I'm giant."

"Well, your voice sounds a good foot higher away, if that makes sense. Plus I did bump into you."

"Aye. I'm 7 feet tall, only my mother was taller than me back home." Yatsuhashi replied, matter-of-factly.

"Interesting. Do you get plenty of 'how's the weather up there' questions?"

"Probably as much as you'd expect. If it's all for a good laugh, I see no issue."

Fox nodded and listened slightly to the environment. Lots of people running around and chatting, mostly nonsense.

He wondered what the next four years of his life would be like, though he figured it would all pan out more once the first week was done.

" **Will all first year students please report to the Main Hall."** Came an announcement from the academies loud speakers.

"Let's get this show on the road." Said Fox as he and Yatsu began walking towards the main hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Fox and Yatsu arrived at the main hall within a few minutes and joined the crowd, the two having a conversation on beverages.

"I don't know, Fox, tea is a pretty great. Coffee has a pretty bitter taste."

"But tea tastes like bland tap water mixed with dried grass. Coffee has a rich taste and is much bolder. It's the stronger of the two."

"Ha! You do have a point there, but still, I say-" Yatsu was cut short, however.

"Are you two debating whether coffee or tea is better?"

The two turned and Yatsu saw a fellow student wearing lots of fashionable items. Fox, naturally, was staring to hear better.

"You're the bold girl from the airship, yeah?"Fox asked, having recognized the General Remnant accent.

"You bet your sexy scars I am." This caused a smirk from the boy.

"And, coffee is the clear better of the two. I mean, tea is so boring. Coffee, a scoop of honey, and cream, best thing on Remnant."

Fox smiled and turned to where he thought Yatsu was. "Two to one, Yatsu. Seems tea can't stand to the greatness of coffee!" He taunted, knowing Yatsu enough he'd see the joke in it.

"Well, I guess I can't question those odds. So, mind if I ask you your name, Miss. . . ?" Yatsu asked.

"Coco Adel, from Sanctum. I have to say, both of you look _quite_ spectacular. Look me up during the school year if you can, I think i'd quite enjoy that." She said with a wink.

' _So, Miss High Heels has a name. Coco. Sounds pretty confident and straight-forward. Let's hope i hear more from her._ ' The blind boy thought to himself.

"Hey scar boy, you were the one staring at me on the airship, I never did ask if you liked what you saw."

Fox could feel the wink in his aura. "Technically, no. Look at my eyes closely."

Coco leaned in close and muttered, "Huh, that explains a thing or two."

"Yup it does. So, which of the major Remnant cities are you from?"

Coco took a second to wonder how he knew this. Nothing came to mind, though. "Right here in Vale, but how'd you know?"

"You have a general remnant accent, I have a good ear for accents. Only the major cities have you accent since they are major trade and tourist locations."

She simply mouthed an 'ah' at this. Just after, the headmaster took the stage.

"I'll… keep this brief." Said the Headmaster, almost robotically Fox might have added.

"You've travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to deviate your life to the protection of the people."

' _This guy seems to have had said this speech a million times. Must have been headmaster for a long time.'_ Fox thought to himself.

"But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that, Fox could hear the footsteps of the headmaster waking away.

' _This guy sure knows how to kill the mood. That was pretty depressing._ '

A new person, a woman, took the stage. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"Ozpin sure knows how to make the students , eh Foxy?" Came from Coco, causing Fox to turn.

"He certainly does."

Yatsu spoke up. "His words do seem to try and inspire the best out of people."

"Well, they still seem a bit much. 'Wasted energy' wouldn't be my first words in that speech."

"Mm." Was all Fox got from Yatsu in response.

Fox decided to change the topic to something more relevant. "So, either of you care to walk me to the ballroom? I would myself but I can't seem to see it anywhere?"

"Fox. That was just a dust-awful joke. If you want me to take you to the ballroom, then at the very least shut up." Coco said, sounding annoyed but a slight grin on her face.

"Oh come on, it was a little bit funny." Fox pleaded, smiling with himself.

"Keep telling yourself that, Mr. Cutoff Vest." Was all Coco had to say to that.

"Sorry I don't have an 'eye' for fashion. What's comfortable is comfortable." Fox said, defending his beloved vest.

"Comfort can be fashionable, too."

"Yeah, well maybe I'll ring you up when my vest rips or something." Fox now having an annoyed tone to his voice. **No one** disses his vest.

"So guys, are we gonna go? Everyone else has already left." Yatsu said, getting their attention. Fox was genuinely surprised, normally he would have noticed this fact.

"Well, being fashionably late is always a thing." She said, hoping to get some irritation from the scarred red head. It worked.

"Can you say one sentence without the word 'fashion'?"

She smirked. "Maybe, but you would like that. And that's not in my fashion."

He facepalmed. "You're making me like tea more than coffee."

Coco smiled confidently, "Maybe you just need some of my own coffee, once our dorm rooms are figured out, why not come back to my room?"

A blush arose on his face. "Yeah, well, let's just get to the stupid ballroom."

Yatsu smiled, his thoughts scattering to the four winds. "That is a decision I'd get behind."

"Well then, let's move!" Coco declared, taking charge of the situation. Thus began the walk to the ballroom.


	3. Chapter 3

another chapter, yeah. hope you people are enjoying

"Listen, Foxy, you gotta learn to stop being so grumpy. It's just a vest, after all."

Fox grunted. Again, no one messes with his vest.

"Coco, I think he's not in the mood."

"Well, he's been sulking the entire walk here. It shouldn't hurt to try and get him to let up, right?" She said, still confidence in everything she said.

Yatsu nodded, both to agree and so that Fox didn't know he did.

"Just drop the subject! So we're here?" Fox asked, wanting to get away from this girl for the moment.

"Aye. We're at the ballroom." Yatsu told him and Fox immediately took off.

Letting his mood fester like an open wound, he wandered around and thought about things. It was long before he bumped into someone.

' _Dust dammit, bumped into two people today?_ ' He thought.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He said, apologizing to the figure.

"... That's fine, I suppose I shouldn't have been in the way." Said the girl with the Eastern Vale accent very timidly.

"No, really. It's my fault." Fox said, trying to make the girl feel less awkward. He failed.

"So, uh, I'm Fox. Do you know where i can change into my night clothes?"

"In the bathrooms over there." The girl said while pointing.

Fox, not hearing a direction, became more aware of how verbal he needs to be with people regarding his condition. "If you're pointing, I'm afraid I'm not gonna have much luck figuring out which way that is. I'm blind, you might as well try to describe, well, describe color to me." He chuckled at the end, he liked his twist on the phrase 'describe color to a blind person'.

Telling her this seemed to be a mistake as she stuttered out numerous apologies at the embarrassment of the situation. ' _At least Yatsu and Coco didn't act like this._ ' He thought to himself.

"Listen, listen, you don't need to apologize. Just tell me what way to head, okay?"

She mumbled, "To your left, twenty-ish feet."

He waved a thanks and walked over to the bathroom, running his hand over the signs.

"That's the male bathroom. Let's hope they didn't fuck up the sign placement." He whispered to himself, thinking of the many times he's gotten slapped for that happening.

He walked in and heard some guy casually say 'hey' to him. ' _Definitely the men's room_ '

"Hey." Fox replied as he swapped into his sleep wear, a cut-off t-shirt and boxer shorts. Short exchange, but Fox prefered it that way.

The other guy left which left Fox able to get changed with some privacy. Once done, he packed his day clothes up and walked out the door.

His walking out prompted a girl nearby to whistle. ' _What in the name of dust is someone whistling about?_ ' He thought, annoyed.

"Stella, don't whistle!" Came the voice of a guy.

"Why not, though? The scarred boy is cute."

"If you like how he looks, go talk to him, don't whistle!"

"You know i can hear you both, right?" Fox said, annoyance in his voice.

The male voice began to stutter nervously while the girl laughed. She then walked up to Fox.

"My name is Stella. Call me Stel if ya like, i'm from Atlas. Who are you?"

"Fox Alistair, Vacuo. Blind." Was everything he had to say.

"Hmm, Alistair, you say? That makes your dad the headmaster over in Vacuo at Shade, doesn't it?"

"You would be right." Fox answered, surprised the first person he mentioned his last name to knew about his dad.

Stel waved a hand in front of his face, Fox hearing the wind rushing by.

"You really are blind, eh? Well that's good, means your good looks are just natural rather than something you styled."

Fox wasn't sure how to feel about this but he was beginning to have his attitude change slightly.

"So Stella, is it? How'd you figure my dad was the headmaster of Shade?" He asked

"Well, skin and hair color, that last name isn't very common, and it wasn't that uncommon to hear about the 'blind son' of a headmaster. How are those detective skills for ya?"

"Impressive, but you're no Greg Holmes."

"Maybe not yet, but I could be." She said, with a hint of hope.

"Well, good to meet you, but I'm gonna run."

"Well, see ya Fox." She said and Fox took his leave. He wandered around for a bit, thinking once more.

Fox took in the smell of the ballroom, it was filled with a good deal of flowery scents, presumably from a large amount of candles.

' _I wonder what this place looks like._ ' He thought, something he occasionally found himself thinking.

He didn't really think much about his blindness, it was just natural to him. Until he went to school for the first time, he just figured everyone could see what he 'saw'. Colors weren't a thing he could even comprehend yet everyone seemed to think they were cornerstones of life. Something to do with the Great War, supposedly.

However, he did occasionally wonder what somethings looked like. But, he didn't make a habit of it. He didn't like focusing on something he couldn't change.

Eventually, he felt a giant hand rest on his shoulder. "Hey Fox." Came the voice of Yatsu.

"Sup, big guy?" Fox asked

"Everyone is turning in, figured you might want to do the same."

Fox nodded and walked off with Yatsu to where he could set up his mat. He gave Yatsu a thumbs up and Fox soon began to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**A bit shorter than it was going to be, I made this part way longer but I decided to turn it into two to three parts. I know the chapters are short, but i'll try and work on that a bit later. Also, thanks for my first review :D  
**

Fox awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside, the constant _tweet tweet tweet_ driving him mad. He didn't hear much else than the light breathing of about 40 or so others.

He started to get up, listening to his surroundings so as not to step on anyone. Grabbing his sleeping bag and other various items, he noticed that there was still the smell of flowers in the room. ' _Vacuo certainly never had something that smelled quite as peaceful_.' He thought.

He made his way across the room, remembering the path he had walked to the restroom. Double-checking which was the guys, he walked in and took care of his morning duties. He could overhear other students waking up and shuffling around. Others started to walk in the bathroom, which irritated Fox. He hated mornings.

"So, Rawn, what do you think the initiation will be like?" A male voice asked.

"I don't know, maybe some sort of mission to destroy a Grimm horde, you know, test our skills." Said the boy that Fox figured was Rawn.

He became more irritated at this, he didn't see the point in talking about something they'd find out in an hour or two. Fox left with a scowl on his face, dressed back in his beloved vest. He wandered a little while everyone else was getting ready. Lots of conversations, most of them uninteresting. He heard the voice of that girl Stella, also overheard Coco talking to someone. Yatsu wasn't anywhere to be heard, though.

Opening his bag, he grabbed an energy bar and began to eat, not feeling hungry but knowing he was going to. It tasted rather bland, but he didn't care much, he preferred good food in good moods, old habits after all. "That bar any good?" Came a voice.

"Oh, morning Stel. And nope." Fox said, looking where the voice came from.

"Morning, Bat." She said with a hint of glee.

"Bat?"

"Cause your name is Fox and your blind, bats are like blind foxes, after all." She explained.

"Well, I'd prefer Fox."

"Whatever, Bat, you got any food for me?" Stella questioned, her stomach grumbling.

Fox grabbed something from his bag. "I have this?" He said, unsure of how to respond.

She grabbed it and opened the wrapper. "Kanola bars, eh? Do you have any of the smores kind?"

"If I did, I couldn't tell you." He said, voice filled with the amount of sass you'd expect.

"Woah, snippy. Anyways, what are you up to?" She asked.

"Eating, was walking until you stopped me."

"That's awfully boring, mind if I walk with ya?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Hmmm… Nah!" She said, though it did seem to help his mood ever so slightly. She had a pleasant voice, after all.

"Ya know, I hope we're on the same team, Fox. You have a pretty face, plus your scars do add to your looks. Eye candy is a big factor for me."

"You know, oddly enough, never been a big thing with me, eye candy. But you do have a nice voice, wouldn't mind hearing that all time." He responded, thinking he made a successful attempt at flirting.

"Certainly would like to hear me calling your name, eh?"

Fox stammered at that, he wasn't expecting that kind of response.

"Fox, take a joke, will ya?" She said, though she didn't sound displeased with his stammering.

"Well, you certainly are… direct." Fox was able to get out after calming down.

"I try my best." Was all Stel had to say.

The two walked and Stel ate the Kanola bar, commenting on how bland it was. Fox couldn't help but agree.

"If you think they're so bland, why did you pack them?" She quizzed him.

Fox replied, "Food is food, taste shouldn't stop me from eating."

Stel took a moment, "Well, have you ever had any GOOD food?"

"Of course, I have good food all the time, though I prefer good food when I'm not irritated. That way, I can't let a bad day ruin a good meal."

"So you are irritated right now?"

"I generally am in the morning, many are morning people."

Stel nodded at this, forgetting Fix couldn't see her do as such.

She started walking circles around Fox out of boredom.

"Why do you keep walking around me?" He asked.

"Because there is nothing to do. Plus, how did you know?"

"I'm blind, not deaf. I can hear your footsteps."

"Ooh, so you can hear incredibly well?"

Fox didn't feel the need to dignify this with a response, just glared where he thought she was.

"Woah, best be careful or you'll burn that wall with your fiery glare."

Fox then realized he was staring about half a foot away from his target.

"These things happen." He said.

"Mm, they must."

"So, do you know where we are supposed to go?" Fox asked, not really sure.

"Well, a sign laid out the schedule. I can see where you would have missed that. Breakfast followed by the locker room and then we go to the cliff at the edge of the Emerald forest."

"Breakfast? Then why were you asking for food?" He demanded.

She chuckled at this. "To see if you had anything good. Plus, free food is nice."

"I hate you so much." He said with a sigh.

"Ya know, you SAY that, but I don't see you walking away."

"I don't see you staying."

"What do you mean, i'm right h- oh you suck." She said. Fox didn't break a smile but he was pleased.

"I'm aware, but if breakfast is being served, we should go. I might be in the mood for some good food."

"That rhymed, you know."

"Hmm?"

"Food, mood." Stel explained, Fox noticing that.

"Huh, it would seem so. But again, food?"

"Sounds like a date!" This elicited a sigh from Fox.

' _Maybe not quite in the mood_.'


	5. Chapter 5

Fox and Stella arrived at the dining hall, and fairly early, too. Fox could only hear a few muted conversations and little movement. Perhaps fifteen people in, another twenty would be following them soon.

Fox, instead of asking where the line was, picked up on the aroma of all kinds of breakfast foods. The strongest was the smell of bacon and sausage, but he could smell a faint trace of blueberries. That more than likely meant muffins.

"Point me in the direction of blueberry muffins!" Fox declared; he loved muffins. Also all other breakfast foods.

Stel was a bit surprised at Fox's sudden burst of energy, "Just follow me, Bat." She said, him following her step. Fox grabbed three muffins and then a helping of home fries and hash browns, plus a coffee that was more sugar and cream than coffee.

"I thought you didn't like to eat in a bad mood." She asked and Fox nodded.

"Correct, but I'm feeling pretty good right now."

"Huh, well that's something good. Maybe the sweet, soothing sound of my voice is what's causing you to be happy."

Fox regretted telling her he liked her voice, but he had to admit (to himself) that she had a point.

"Yo, Foxy boy!" Came a shout. Fox and Stella turned, Fox recognizing the voice of the always-fashionable Coco.

"Hey Coco." Fox said as she got closer, the distinct _click_ of her heels becoming very prominent.

"So, got yourself another friend, I see." Coco said and Stel introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Stella, but Stel is fine. Might I say, lovely scarf."

"Coco, pleasure to meet you. You have some nice accessories yourself, I think i'll certainly like you."

"Likewise. Ooh, i see my friend over there. See you guys soon, WAIT UP LON!" She shouted at an unsuspecting boy on the other side of the room.

Fox took a moment to register that, zoning out when fashion was brought up.

"Hey Foxy, got yourself a lady love?" She teased, but Fox started chowing down.

Coco went ahead and took a sip of the coffee she had with her, watching the blind boy. He was eating rather slow, as if savoring the tastes of everything. He wasn't using any utensils, either.

' _Must not have an easy time with forks and knives_.' She thought. Fox finished his first muffin and spoke, "Still there, Coco?"

"Eeyup, you enjoying your breakfast?"

"Mm hmm, nothing beats a blueberry muffin."

"Hmm, I think i'd take a crêpe over a muffin." Coco added, Fox wholeheartedly disagreeing.

"Crêpes are way too flat, and are basically just pancakes."

' _One of those thinkers, eh?_ ' She thought, she didn't see the relation between pancakes and her beloved breakfast treat.

"Are you kidding? Crêpes are nothing like pancakes, there is so much variety to them. Like right now, pumpkin crêpes with cinnamon apples and chocolate drizzle, this is the definition of flavor."

Fox just now smelled the cinnamon and pumpkin, it did smell good.

"They can come in pumpkin?"

"Yeah, and it's delicious. You can't go wrong with crêpes."

"Eh, the only one I ever had wasn't too good."

"Well, where did you get it?"

"We made them once in a class of mine."

Coco was horrified, this was a crime against crêpes. "So, did this happen to be an instant-batter kind of crêpe?"

Fox sensed that he was treading in dangerous waters. "... And if they were?"

"Then I might just have to force-feed you a crêpe and make you see what freshly made crêpes should taste like. One of the reasons I chose Beacon is all of the food isn't processed bullshit, so I know this is the good stuff."

"Let's say, hypothetically, the answer was 'yes'. Would you allow me to eat said crêpe minus the force-fed part?"

"Only if you say that crêpes are better than muffins."

' _Be force-fed muffins, lie. Irritate Coco, escape possible embarrassment. Each side has its ups and its downs._ '

"And if the answer is 'no'?"

"Well, then you would be lying. And that would require more… drastic measures."

"Welp, i think i'll choose survival. Yes, it was instant and I solemnly admit that crêpes are better than muffins." He said, trying to sound stoic.

"Good Fox, now, here's some crêpes, and you tell me how those taste."

Taking a sniff, he could smell the eggs and milk used for them, the flour, locally grown if he had to guess, lots of butter, cinnamon from back in Vacuo, the chocolate drizzle smelled a great deal like chemicals but that was normal chocolate.

"You most certainly are right, homemade and fresh." He then began to take a bite. The cinnamon and pumpkin were a perfect blend together, and the chocolate added in a unique extra flavoring. It was flat and soft, not that bad, all in all.

"Whipped." She mumbled under her breath, laughing as she did.

Fox didn't take that remark well. "Well sorry that you're some scary diva girl!"

"Looks like your temper is like that hair of yours, red, ain't it?"

"Just shut up and take your flat pancakes back." He said as he pushed the plate away.

Coco merely tsked and ate her food. Fox ate his hash browns and let his mood fester. ' _I'm really not liking this Coco girl_.' He thought.

"So Fox, you gonna mope around all breakfast? It could get very boring."

"Your boredom suits me just fine."

"Oh come on, lighten up. I'll go get you another muffin."

' _If only I was in the mood._ ' He thought. "Know what, if you could let me borrow a pair of headphones until i can get the chance to purchase a new pair, i _might_ be willing to talk more."

"Coulda figured you liked music, it's a deal! Is pink fine?"

"I dunno, whats pink?"

She proceeded to facepalm. ' _Alright, asking a blind guy about color preference, not my smartest moment._ ' Handing over the headphones, Fox looked much happier.

"Alrighty, so anything you want to talk about?"

"Well, mind telling me how and when you became blind?"

' _This again?_ ' Fox thought. "Well, when i was two, i was diagnosed with a rare form of cancer. _Retinoblastoma_ is the name, comes from a genetic defect, insert lots of medical talk here and they ended up having to take out my real eyes, which made me healthy in a sense. That's why I've got these glass ones." He said as he took out one of the eyes, holding it up.

"Cool!" Coco said before she could think. "Oh, um, sorry?" She said cautiously.

"Listen, I may be blind, but unlike my 'eyes', I'm not made of glass. I'm a normal guy, after all." Fox explained, a hint of irritation. Though he was pleasantly surprised she thought it was 'cool' to have glass eyes. Normally girls were grossed out when he showed them, but that _may_ have been the empty socket in his face.

"Well, may take some getting used to, but shouldn't be that hard." She said, relieved. Changing the subject, she asked, "So, you wanted my earbuds, what kind of music are you into?"

"Very heavy stuff, metal is great. Children of Autumn, Silverknot, Deaftones, Machine Red, just to name a few bands. Though I do like other stuff, like Red Hot Cherry Peppers and Bud Holly."

"Metal? You actually like that stuff? Even all of the screaming and being unable to understand the lyrics?"

"What's to not understand? I can make out lyrics in anything, it's pretty easy. Plus, metal has the perfect blend of bass, guitar, and drums. And what are you a fan of? That crappy pop music?"

"Of dust no, I'm more of a rock fan, Bud Holly is a bit old but I can appreciate his music. I like Maize, Rust, the Cherry Peppers are great. Classics like Pink Loyd, Lead Zeppelin, the Rolling Straw, and I will admit i listen to one pop band, Hello Harlequinn, but it's in another language so i feel no shame there since it sounds beautiful."

Fox nodded, "You actually have some good tastes there, but i think you should get an appreciation for metal."

She echoed a laugh, "Yeah, maybe another time."

"I'll remember that." He said, at least having music to relate with this generally irritating girl.

He turned around, hearing three sets of footsteps approaching. One large and heavy, one dainty and light, and the other somewhere between the two, all following each other.

"Hey." said the three voices in near-unison. The closest and loudest was Yatsu, the farthest away was Stella, the middle of the two was that kid telling Stel not to flirt with him last night. Must have been that Lon guy she called for earlier.

"Fox, how'd you know to look over there?" Coco asked.

"My hearing is pretty good, same with my taste and smelling. I'd say it was a tradeoff for my eyes, but not all blind people are like this. Guess you could call me special, I wouldn't though."

"We'll have to talk more about just how good those senses of yours are, sometime."

"You two gonna ignore the lot of us? I'm gone five minutes, and you already forgot about me, eh?" Stel asked/demanded of Fox.

"To be fair, Stel, Coco's been irritating the dust out of me."

"She has? Even someone as grumpy as you? Shocking."

"Stel, don't call him grumpy, i mean, he's.." Said Lon.

Fox practically growled at this remark. "Maybe grumpy is the right word to describe him." Yatsu cut in.

"Thanks Yatsu, thanks a lot."

"Just stating the truth Fox, you could certainly learn to lighten up."

"I will punch every one of you."

"Would like to see you try, Batboy." Stel said, cheerful as she always was.

Fox plugged in his newly borrowed headphones and opened up his personal scroll, finding where his music was based on muscle memory. "Screw you guys." He said before blasting a metal song.

Coco took this time to ask, "So Yatsu, you met this Stel girl?"

"In the food line, overheard her talking about Fox to Lon over here." He said, jerking his thumb at Lon who lightly waved.

Stella butted in, "Don't bother trying to get much out of him, for as long as i've known him he's been way too shy." Lon was turning beet red, proving her point.

"Shy or not, he can at least have the manners for a proper introduction." Coco teased, extending a hand to Lon. "Coco, Coco Adel, pleasure to meet ya."

He gingerly took her hand, "Lon Wintergreen, but my full name is Lonato."

"Sounds like a strong name." Coco added, Lon slowly stepping a bit outside the group.

Stel sat down where she had left her food from earlier, Lon going to sit next to her. Yatsu and Coco ended up sitting on to Fox's left and right, respectively.

Coco took the time to pay attention to the outfits of Stel and Lon. Stel wore a black leather jacket and a red blouse, with dark blue jeans, very battle efficient and still fashionable. Lon was wearing an ordinary, clean white button-front shirt and a black sleeveless vest on top, both rather oversized, with a loosely worn tie. ' _Could stand to be a proper size but at least he isn't wearing Fox's vest._ ' She thought to herself.

"Anyone else feel like it's taking FOREVER to get to the initiation? I want to start making teams, all of you would be great teammates." Stel said, boredom lining each syllable.

"Yeah, it's almost as if someone is purposely dragging on breakfast for way too long." Coco said, giving a wave to the readers.

"Who are you waving at?" Asked the resident giant.

"Oh, no one." She said as she gave a wink back at the readers. "Why not let's finish our food and just head straight to the locker room to grab our stuff?"

"Aye aye, Captain!" Stella said, starting to wolf down her food.

Coco slapped Fox on the back and he startled with as much surprise as anger. Taking out 'his' headphones, he asked, "What do you want?!"

"Finish up your food, after that we are all heading out, got it?"

A slight grunt was all he replied with. He continued eating at his own pace, but not looking happy about it.

Fox let the rest of them start talking, drowning them out with his own thoughts. ' _Let's see what I'm ready for. All out Grimm fights, check, an exam, if it's in Braille then check, a team with Stella and Coco, no amount of readiness would prepare me for that._ '

He finished his muffins and hash browns, proceeding to wait for the others to say it was time to go. They'd apparently began an interesting conversation on their weapons.

"... And it can fold up, neat and compact, into a little handbag, and it even matches my pants."

' _Fascinating._ ' Fox thought. ' _Probably doesn't have an interesting weapon._ ' He thought.

"Hmm, I just have a greatsword, not too special, doesn't change into anything." Yatsu added, being modest about his weapon.

Fox chirped in, "I've got a set of gauntlets that have swords on them and also they act as shotguns."

"Why do they act as shotguns?" Asked Stel, curious.

"The recoil is like a beefed-up elbow hit. Sometimes if I'm lucky, I can turn Grimm into dust with one good punch."

"That's possible?" Asked Lon, thinking Grimm could only be killed by weapons.

"Grimm are still living things, with enough force and energy, a fist could kill anything." Fox added, repeating what his dad told him once.

Stel nodded and added, "Well, my weapon is a glaive that's also a bullpop gun, not the most accurate for shooting but what I don't shoot, I can cleave in two."

"Can't wait to see that." Coco said, who had taken a liking to Stel.

"So is everyone done?" Asked Coco, earning the nods of all at the table. "Well then, let's go off to the locker room and get our stuff."

With even more nods, everyone stood and left the cafeteria.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tadaa! Here's part 6, I hope it's good. I think the fighting bit might not be the best, but that's up to you all to decide. Enjoy**

Fox was walking with the others in the locker room. Normally, he would have been feeling for each locker, trying to find the familiar Braille pattern, but he had others to see for him today. "Anyone see locker 325?" Fox spoke up, not giving whatever conversation they had been having any thought.

"It should be right down the way, I'm locker 337 so i can help you out." Yatsu replied, happy to help out Fox. Coco and Stella had entered into a conversation about a TV show they mutually liked, while Lon trailed behind everyone else.

"Thanks Yatsu, much appreciated."

The giant mumbled an 'Mm' and they kept walking. Fox wanted to talk to Yatsu but his mind was blank on a topic.

After a few minutes of walking, Coco, Stella, and Lon ended up splitting off, leaving Fox and Yatsu to find their lockers.

"319, 321, 323, and here we are." Yatsu said, tapping on Fox's locker.

Following the sound, he put a hand on the locker, looking for the Braille. He felt the familiar pattern, though fairly worn. "3-2-5, C-B-E." Fox mumbled.

"Hmm?" Yatsu said, not understanding why he said those numbers.

"Oh, numbers and letters in Braille have the same shape. I'll teach you Braille sometime, you'll understand." Fox said, opening his locker.

"Well, alright. See ya soon, gonna go by my locker." He said, leaving Fox to get his gear.

Fox nodded at this and reached for his notable shot-blade gauntlets. He ran his thumb over the edge, followed by the sudden smell of iron. ' _Still sharp._ ' He thought proudly.

Putting on the gauntlets, he heard some footsteps, very faint but there. Ignoring them, he started to secure the gauntlets. The footsteps drew closer, still faint as if the person was trying to sneak around, and he turned around to look at where they came from.

The voice of Stella spoke up. "Oh, hey Fox. Hehehe, I was trying to see if i could sneak up on you. Guess not, your hearing really is something."

Fox smiled at this and finished putting on the gauntlets. "Sup, Stel?"

"Oh, you know, just brandishing a 7-foot long halberd around while trying to sneak up on the blind, the usual."

"You certainly have an interesting schedule."

"I try." She said slyly, beginning to check out Fox's weapons.

"Your gauntlets don't look like they would be super effective for Grimm killing." Stella mused, based on her knowledge of weapons.

"Well, my blindness is a big factor in their design, since I can't see, a true gun isn't very good for me, since the farther away something is, harder it is to hear or smell it. So I'm up close, they are easy to manage swiping in front and elbowing behind me. This gives me the advantage... though allows me to get some pretty bad scrapes." He added the last bit while feeling one of his scars.

"Ah, okay, though I doubt I could make good use of them."

"Nor I, yours, Miss Stella." Fox joked.

"That's Miss. Hrim to you, Bat-y boy."

' _Hrim? That's an odd last name._ " Fox thought to himself, but spoke nothing.

"So, are you ready to head out to initiation?" Stella asked shortly after, feeling angsty to get it underway with.

"Just about, just gonna grab some spare ammo."

The girl was a bit confused, but remembered he mentioned at breakfast that his gauntlets fire shotgun rounds.

Fox reached into his locker and reached around until he found the rounds. Clipping them on his belt, he was ready to go.

"Yo, Yatsu! You ready to head out?" Fox called down the hall that Yatsu had walked down.

"Just about." Came a reply followed by a set of heavy steps.

"Alrighty, let's roll." Fox said and they all left for the cliff.

"... And then it turns out that he WAS the main AI but still thought he was, and i quote, 'a motherfucking ghost.'" Fox explained to Stel and Yatsu as they arrived at the cliff.

"That all sounds rather complicated." Yatsu added, trying to get it all to work in his head.

"Oh, that's just the tip of the iceberg, it goes way in depth later on, such a good web series."

"You're such a nerd." Stel said, though she did admit, it sounded awesome.

"Welcome students, take your places on those platforms. The presentation will begin when the rest of the students arrive." Came a womanly voice, filled with underlining authority.

"That's the woman who spoke after the headmaster, right?" Fox asked, knowing he heard the voice before.

"Yup, that's her. _Glynda Goodwitch_. She's basically second-in-command." Stel said all-knowingly.

"Mm, so where are the platforms?"

"Just follow the sound of our feet." Yatsu said as he walked over to the platforms, standing next to a warrior all in black armor talking to his neighbor.

Fox and Stella followed suit, the blind one finding a platform next to Yatsu with Stella next to himself.

"So, how many more students are we waiting for?"

"Looks to just be Coco and Lon, though a Faunus girl is coming by with a camera."

"Camera? This isn't vacation." Fox said aloud, hearing the footsteps, they were soft and dainty, but heavier than Lon's.

"She's taking pictures of us all, though she's acting awkwardly to say the least."

"Maybe she's nervous?" Yatsu chimed in.

"I don't see the appeal of cameras." Fox thought aloud.

"Well, of course YOU wouldn't." Yatsu and Stel said at the same time. They laughed heavily because of this. Even Fox was chuckling along with them.

"So Coco stayed with Lon?" Fox said after they caught their breath.

"Yeah, she's was trying to convince him to dress in less baggy clothing, I guess."

"That does seem like Coco." Fox said, remembering her harsh words over his vest.

The Faunus girl, whom Fox wondered which type of Faunus, meekly took her place besides Stel. Fox could hear her erratic heartbeat from a few feet away, very unlike Stel and Yatsu's steady, even pulses.

"Oh look, Lon and Coco are coming!" Stel said, causing Fox to just look around.

"You must be crazy, I don't see them."

"How often are you going to make those jokes, Foxy boy." Came the voice of Coco from a little far off.

"You bugging that kid about fashion, Mrs. Diva?" Fox poked back.

"That's MISS Diva to you, red head." She said, enjoying the back and forth they were having.

"Ooh, nice burn against the guy who can't see."

"Oh, don't worry, I have so much more, hopefully we end up partners so I can go over each one with you."

"Ha, that'd be the day."

Stel cut in. "The headmasters coming by, get ready to listen." This shut the both of them up, holding up initiation wouldn't look good on their transcripts.

Slow, quiet footsteps followed and arrived near the front of them. This must have been him.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin spoke with an absolute confidence, Fox noted.

"Now, i'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today."

' _At least this gets it out of the way._ ' Fox thought.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well. With that said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

' _Eye contact? Does that count for the eyeless?_ ' Fox thought. ' _I should probably ask when he finishes._ '

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

' _Just as ominous as last night, he doesn't know the meaning of 'lighten up, does he?_ '

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as you're standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Fox raised his hand and began to speak, "Actually, I have _one_ questi-"

"Good. Now, take your positions." Obviously, he doesn't like trivial things, though Fox didn't think this question would be all that stupid.

"Sir, I have one minor inconvenience I should ask about."

The headmaster sighed. "Yes?"

"If you can't see, what do you do about the eye contact thing?"

"That's a fairly valid question. The first person you come in physical contact with will be your partner, how's that sound?"

"Better." Fox noted the sound of springs and cries, he guess people were being launched in the air. ' _Maybe I should get ready to fly around._ '

The shouts and springs were slowly getting closer. Fox changed his current position and got ready. Soon enough, he heard Yatsu go flying. ' _Here I go.'_

He was launched into the air and was being deafened by the sound of the air rushing by him. He did his best to position himself in for a good landing. He unhooked his blades to enable him to hook onto a branch and soon enough found himself dangling from a tree.

"Alright, step one done. Now I need to find a partner."

Dropping from the tree and landing a dozen or so feet down, he began to try and find his bearings. "North is the way to go, and the sun feels like it's that way, so this must be north." He mumbled before sprinting off into the assumed direction. It wasn't long before he ran into a tree.

"Gah, fuck!" He shouted. "Right, forest, maybe take it slower."

Walking forward, he began to leave a hand extended to sense trees. It was then that he sensed rustling in the trees.

Low growls and heavy, menacing footsteps filled up the area. Fox smirked.

A Grimm began charging towards Fox. Just before the beast was on top of him, he turned and unleashed a fistful of force into the forehead of said beast. Howling ensued from the nearby pack.

' _Beowolves? This isn't very challenging._ '

Two more wolves came up the rear, trying to catch him off guard. It failed miserably and got a chestful of blade elbowed in.

Fox proceeded to withdraw his arms inwards, carving up the beasts chests before they fell to the ground.

He sensed more coming, this time from the front. He jumped up and flipped over the charging wolves and punched one 10 clear yards away into a tree, proceeding to put a beat down on the three that remained.

He ducked, narrowly avoiding the claws of one beowolf, only to find three fresh, and deep, claw marks on his arm.

Keeping the pain inwards, he extended his blades and spun around, slashing each of the Grimm around him.

Gunfire started raining down around Fox, consistent and fast. He heard the Grimm being torn to pieces, but he was left unscathed. He looked around, looking where the shooter must of been.

"How's it going, Foxy?"


End file.
